Goblet Of My Crush's Doom
by NeRd999
Summary: Amelia Weasley is in her fourth year. She is the twin sister of Ron Weasley. She may or may not have a crush on the Chosen One. But the problem is that the boy she likes is a magnet for life threatening situations. Then, there is Cho Chang. Where did she even cime from? Genre 3: Family


**Okay, first I'd like to thank you guys for being there and supporting me during my sudden one year hiatus. Really, you are AWESOME. Warning: a bit sad in the middle-end part of the story. I'm not all fun and games you know….**

**Chapter 1: Where Amelia Has Flashbacks **

Usually when I looked in the mirror I'd find a pimple here and there and curse at it or I'd looked at my large brown eyes and wonder whether I should apply mascara or eyeliner (Thanks Mandy) or when worst comes to worst I'd wonder whether the red mane a.k.a my hair was worth brushing through.

Well, this is what happened today too. (What? Did you think I'd start having flashbacks just by looking at the mirror? I'm not as melodramatic as those muggle moving pictures, thank you very much.)

So I went downstairs to have lunch with my oh-so-loving family. It was hard getting all of us to sit around admittedly large but rickety table, considering there were ten of us. Yup, you read correctly, there were ten of us.

Bill and Charlie had joined us for the holidays. Charlie worked in Romania with dragons and Bill worked in Egypt for Gringotts. Though they both claimed that they had come to meet us, the fact that the Quidditch World Cup was happening in a couple of days made it quite hard to believe.

Percy and Ron were quickly shoveling food in their mouth though for completely different reasons. Percy was eating his food because he had some important ministry stuff to do which _could not_ wait for another fifteen minutes. No sir. Ron had less noble intentions for shoveling his food. The way he was eyeing the sizzling pile of pancakes in the middle was akin to a predator eyeing his prey.

Since today I had discovered a pimple just beside my nose, I had this evil urge to make someone else miserable too and who'd make a better victim than my beloved twin. I lazily extended my hand towards the pancakes, grabbed two, sent an evil smile to Ron (who was already looking at me with a horrified expression) and put them on my plate. Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley bunch, giggled quietly.

I sent her a quick smile and savored Mum's delicious cooking. Mum was a sweet lady with a good heart and a kind smile but she was a force to be reckoned with when angry. But don't all red haired women have this trait? I certainly took after my mother and so did Ginny.

Talking about Mum being angry, Fred and George were eating their food quietly (for a change). Mum kept shooting them these looks as though she was waiting for just one chance to start yelling at them again. Mum wasn't exactly happy with the OWLS they had gotten this year. Add this to the fact that Fred and George were planning to open a shop one day instead of following the great footsteps of their elder brothers, she was angry indeed.

Dad was talking to Bill about the squealing teapot he had gotten from a muggle household in London. He was describing it quite vividly, using hand gestures and expressions with a newspaper right next to his plate.

_So that's where I got it from_, I mused as I picked up another pancake from the stack (Yes, Ron glared). Charlie asked when I was heading to Susan's house. Who was coming to pick me up? When will I come back? What will I do there? How will I come back here?

"There aren't going to be any boys." I cut across whatever his next question was.

"Oh" Charlie said "I wasn't asking about them." He continued trying to regain his cool brother aura which had been lost years ago. At least for me it had.

"Yeah, but you wanted to" I smirked again.

"You are fourteen. You shouldn't be going out with any boy when you're fourteen." Charlie's ponytail, the bane of mum's existence, swished a bit when he turned to look at me, trying to portray how serious he was.

"Oh and what according to you is the age that I should start dating?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to show that I thought this whole conversation was stupid.

"I think thirty should do it."

He. Was. Serious.

He kept on munching his pancakes as though he couldn't feel my glare.

"I was thinking that forty would be a much better age."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Great, just what I wanted. This will surely turn out to be a full out Weasley debate.

And the fact that it was Percy who said that- Percy, who never spoke about anything except the Ministry- was looking at me with a frown as he pushed up his spectacles firmly up his nose again and again.

"I thought our Mel-Mel would make us proud and be old with just about 50 cats." George joined in the banter, which wasn't surprising in the least.

I groaned and looked around for help. I made eye contact with Ron and he just grinned smugly. I'm sure that if his mouth wasn't full of pancakes at the moment then he'd have said 'This is what you get for stealing my pancakes'.

Just as I was about to say an amazing comeback (not really, I was just going to whine), Dad interrupted me.

"I don't know what Kingsley is doing." He said, reading the newspaper with a furrowed brow.

"Why, what happened dear?" Mum asked and came up behind him to read the newspaper herself.

"Now he's saying that Black is in the Bahamas." Dad said grumpily.

Ron and I looked at each other and used our twin telepathy.

_Did Harry mention where Sirius was? _I projected this thought out to Ron mentally.

Ron just gave me a weird look and turned to Dad, hanging on his every word to glean more information.

Right, so the moral of this incident was that twin telepathy does not exist. Sorry, if it was a bummer. I was disappointed too the first time I realized that Ron and I couldn't mentally talk to each other.

I remember that we were around nine. I was mentally telling him to look out for the gnome who was just about to bite his bum.

His exact words were 'Are you okay? You look constipated.'

I would have yelled at him but the gnome did the work for me. Ron's howl could have rivaled any werewolf's.

_Ah, memories._

"It's been a year and they still haven't caught Black. And now instead of focusing on Black, they're going to organize the-" Dad shut up abruptly. Mum gave him a warning look and shuffled off to get more pancakes for Ron.

"Organize the what?" Ginny asked.

This has been happening the whole summer. Something's happening at Hogwarts. We have figured out at least this much from the whispers of all the Ministry workers, Charlie and Mum.

I know, we're geniuses.

Now, speaking of Sirius Black, I never in my short 14 years of life thought that I'd help a wanted criminal. Yes, he was innocent but you don't wake up thinking of helping criminals escape, do you?

Do you?

DO YOU?

That day was horrifying, filled with lots of screams and howls. Not in that way, you dirty minded people.

Ron's leg twitched. He looked at me.

Yes, we were both thinking about that day.

Hey, maybe twin telepathy does work.

Right, back to the topic. Sirius was an animagus, meaning, he could turn into his animal form anytime he wanted. His animal form happened to be a black dog. He scarily resembled The Grim which is considered an omen of death in the wizarding world.

So, when an omen of death comes charging at your twin, drags him, nearly bites his leg off and then transforms into a wanted criminal who escaped from prison and was accused of killing 13 people, you tend to question your sanity from time to time.

Not only that, it turned out that the wanted criminal was your best friend's (and potentially a crush- I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT) Godfather. He was innocent and the actual murderer was Peter Pettigrew, who was believed to be dead for 13 years. Now you might ask who Peter Pettigrew is. He is Ron's rat.

Yup, you're reading correctly. Apparently, Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail as we like to call him was also an animagus. His animal form was a rat. Personally, I think it suits him. Anyways, he told the hiding place of Harry's mum and dad to Vol- You-Know-Who, then faked his own death but not without incriminating Sirius and killing 13 other people who were just there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Also, the same day we found out that our dear Professor Lupin who was our teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts was actually a werewolf.

And then we found out that Hermione had this magical thing called Time Turner which, as the name suggests, turns back time. So, Harry, Hermione and I went back in time, saved Buckbeak (long story) and Sirius but Wormtail ran off.

Since we didn't have any proof of Sirius's innocence, Sirius went back into hiding but this time took Buckbeak with him.

Confusing isn't it? Yeah imagine going through all that in a single day. Thank goodness, Prof. Dumbledore believed us. He is a cool wizard, enough said.

The year before that the Chamber of Secrets was opened because of which Hogwarts was nearly shut down. The most surprising part was that it was Ginny who had opened the Chamber of Secrets, unknowingly of course.

Ginny was possessed by a diary throughout her first year. We all noticed that she was a little out of it but didn't think much of it. And then bam, one day, Ginny was lying in the Chamber of Secrets nearly dead. With help from here and there Hermione, Ron, Harry and I saved her.

I looked at Ginny, who was giggling, because Mum was scolding Bill for wearing that 'hideous' earring.

Ron, Ginny and I were sitting in this room in one piece because of Harry. Conversely, we can say that we'd been in those life threatening situations because of Harry too.

Every single year at Hogwarts we'd been confronted with some sort of villain who was intent on killing Harry. Let's see what they come up with this year.

There are times when I just start remembering things and I can't stop. Sometimes, the terror is too real but I'm able to shake it off before it gets too much. Ron gets nightmares sometimes. I've heard him walking around in the kitchen, in search of food.

But Hermione has it the worst. She wakes up from her nightmares screaming. Only I know about it. Ginny, sometimes crawls in my bed in the middle of the night.

These terror strikes don't occur often, but when they do they are… terrifying.

Really descriptive, I know.

"What time are you meeting the girls Amelia?" Dad asked, successfully pulling me out of my messed up thoughts.

'The girls' were the people I turned to when all this got too much for me. Where spending time with Harry, Hermione and Ron usually turned into a mystery solving session, the girls namely, Hanna, Susan and Mandy were my break from all that brain work.

Before you start accusing me of not being a good friend or something, I'd just like to tell you that Ron coped with all this in the only way he knows how to deal with any problem; eating. Hermione reads and learns things about any random topic and Harry….. to be honest, I've no idea how he's still sane.

"Um, we'd planned on meeting up at the ice cream place at 9" I mumbled.

"You want me to drop you of?" Dad asked as he got up.

"Sure, just let me change" I got up too and rushed to my room.

"15 minutes" Dad yelled.

"20" I yelled back.

It's a good thing that I had already selected my outfit.

Dad and I left half an hour later (What? My hair was a mess) and we reached Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor via the Floo network. (We landed up in Leaky Cauldron and then walked to the ice cream parlor if you wanted the details.)

I could already see Susan impatiently tapping her foot on the ground with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Uh hey" I said awkwardly as I reached her, Dad just behind me.

"Hey? HEY? AMELIA MARIE WEASLEY, I'VE BEEN WAITING-"

"Hello Susan" Dad interrupted Susan and she turned red.

"Oh hello Mr. Weasley, you're going to work today?" Susan asked, in a much calmer and friendly tone than she had used with me.

"Yes and I want you back home by 5. Got it?" Dad turned to me.

"Yeah sure" I mumbled. I hugged Dad, yelled goodbye and he apparated to his office.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Susan attacked me with a hug. I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too" I said after we let go of each other.

"Hanna and Mandy are going to come soon." Susan stated.

We deliberated between waiting for them or to just go ahead and get an ice cream. Of course, we chose the latter. As I was starting to enjoy my bowl of chocolate ice cream, I heard a scream. Susan and I looked at each other quizzically, and then simultaneously turned to look in the direction from where the scream had come from.

I could see Hanna waving her arms frantically and Mandy was mouthing 'I don't know who she is.' I grinned.

We ditched our ice creams and ran towards them. We hugged each other and laughed for no reason.

And as I hugged them, I knew that I would be alright. Sure, there would be times when we'd fight and scream at each other but in the end we'd always be there to pick each other up on our dark days.

"Oi Amelia, Did you meet Harry yet?"

"Yeah, did you gaze at each other with love in your eyes?

"When are the babies coming?"

But sometimes, I'd rather just kill them and be done with it.

**Sooooo what do you think?**


End file.
